Fire Soul
by AnimeAngel4Ever
Summary: Symmetry meets to chaos. Will Death The Kid cope with the fact that the girl he loved, not really interested in symmetry? And will Mayumi reveal her secret feelings of the young Shinigami? Rated M for language, violence and lemon, maybe rape    KidxOc
1. Intro

Name: Mayumi

Age: 16 (I make everyone 16)

Looks: red long hair, red-brown eyes

Pic: .com/user_images/R/RE/REN/RENACHAN96/1304872591_6366_

Personality: nice, shy by the first meet, stand up for her friends, would do everything for her friends even die, sometimes sarcastic, smiles everytime when a smile is needed but smiles often too

Rank: Meister

Outfit: .com/user_images/R/RE/REN/RENACHAN96/1304975608_2156_

Like: hanging out with friends, training, fighting

Dislike: witches, zombies, see her friends hurt and she can not protect them

Friends: Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Eric (she don't know Kid yet)

Family: no one

Past: her mother died by the birth, more in the story

Name: Eric

Age: 17

Looks: dark blue hair, black eyes, tall

Pic: .com/user_images/R/RE/REN/RENACHAN96/1305002467_3378_

Personality: at the most time clam, always cared about Mayumi, didn't speak much with people he don't know; only with his friends, Shinigami and teachers

Rank: Weapon

Weapon Form: katana (later more)

Outfit: gray skinny baggy pants, ocean blue shirt and black vest

Like: sometimes to be alone, hanging out with frinds, water

Dislike: school, homework, guys who want to hurt Mayumi, guys who star at Mayumi

Friends: Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Mayumi

Family: no one

Past: ?


	2. Fire Soul Mayumi  Our 51 Soul?

Fire Soul Death The Kid 00 Prologue

A noice cut the quiet, peaceful night.

"He is near Mayumi." Whispered Eric in his katana form.

She nodded. "Yeah I can feel him too."

Her red hair gleamed in the dim streetlight of Death City. Mayumi's red-brown eyes scanned the surrounding area. Except a black cat, who disappeared in a dark alley, she saw no one. But she could sense a soul in the area. The soul of a serial killer. Apart of her breathing Mayumi didn't move a single muscle. She strengthened the grip around Eric and waited.

After 5 nerve tearing minutes, a tall man stepped out the shadows, on the other side of the street.

He had brown hair and dark, almost black eyes. With his black jeans and black jacket he looked like a bad person. He wiped something from his hands on his gray shirt, that he wear under his jacket. It was blood.

"Are you ready?"

"Everytime when you are, Mayumi."

She nodded again waited for her chance. The shark thoothed man walked in the direction from Eric and his master Mayumi. She took one last deep breath and made herself ready for a attack.

But before she could do anything, the brown haired man put out his bloody knife and tried to ram it in her body. She dodged before the cold metal could touch her skin.

'Shit! How did he know we were there?'

With a somersault, she landed one meter behind him.

"Did you really thought I didn't see you?"

The red head growled.

He jumped after her and attacked again. Mayumi blocked the knife with her silber katana.

"You're a really beautiful girl." The man said.

"Hn. You can save your compliments, you grotesque face! I'll kill you anyway."

He growled.

„Okay now my turn! Splite Fire!"

Many smal flames shot toward the killer, but before he was hit, he jumped to the side. The crimson flames clashed to the ground and leave a big, deep hole.

The man looked scaredly at the hole. Mayumi and Eric starred at their work too. Mayumi got an anime vain on her head.

"AHRR Eric that is your fault! Look what you've done!"

"WHAT? Not really! Not my fault when you can't hit!"

"What did you said?"

The murder took his chance and disappeared in the shadows again. Somewhere but only away from this two.

"Sometimes your really useless Eric!"

"Me? Useless? Do you want to kidding me?"

Mayumi wanted to answer him but screamed suddely, as she noticed that the guy was gone.

"What do you have now?" asked Eric annoyed.

"H-h-he..."

"What?"

"H-he is g-gone."

Eric's eyes widened. "Don't joke with me!"

Both looked at the place where he had stond.

"And what do we say to Shinigami?" Mayumi asked her partner.

"You."

"What me?"

"I had to say it the last time."

"Menno." she said and turned to the part of the street that didn't get destroyed. She pulled out her blue crystal necklace and held it out, infront of her. Suddely it started to shine and a black shadow came out. The shadow turned to a mirrow. In the mirrow was Shinigami.

"Hello you two!"

"H-hi Shinigami."

"And how did the mission went?"

"Well... We messed it up completely."

"Hmmmmmm." Shinigami looked over Mayumi's and Eric's shoulder and saw the almost complet destroyed street.

"What is with the soul. Did you two get it?"

"No." said Eric cooly.

"Okay for the messed up mission and the destroyed street I took all your 50 souls you two already have."

"What?" yelled Eric and Mayumi at the same time.

"B-but then we have to start at the beginn and it took us 1 whole month to get the 50 souls!"

"See that as a punishment."

And wiith that he disappeared with the gray mirrow.

"Awww shit." Said Mayumi and turned to the drak blue haired Eric."Sorry Eric."

He glared at first at her but after not a long moment his eyes went softer and sighed."No problem. Don't know why but I can't be angry at you for long."

Mayumi smiled at her partner. "Let's go home. Tomorrow is school and we see the others again."

He nodded and the two went back to their apartment. Looking forward to see Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki again.


	3. A Private Lesson

Chapter 1: A Private Lesson or kicked out of the Academy?

|Mayumi's P.O.V|

I stood in the kitchen from Eric's and mine apartment.

I cooked his favorite breakfast. Roasted ham on a bun. But the ham must be maked in a pan. And it have to be brown, when it's not that way, then he didn't eat it. And to roasted it so was not really easy.

Yeah I know. It's a bit much for only breakfast but I didn't really care about it. I like to make such things, that my friends brings to smile. As I was done with the ham, I pecked the piece up with the forg, and lay it on the bun.

Before I left to went into my partners room, I turned off the stove. With a knock I opened the wood door and looked in.

Eric, who was still asleep, lay on his black couch. I went in, placed the plate with his food on his couchtable and turned to him again.

I smirked, as I had a evil idea to wake him up. On tiptoe I leaved Eric's room and went back into the kitchen. Grabbed a small glass out the cabinet, that hang over the stove. Then I went to the sink and filled cold water into it.

I walked back and looked if he was awake. To his misfortune he was still asleep.

'That will be fun.' My smirk went bigger as I stand next to Eric's couch. Then I poured the water into Eric's face.

"AHHH!"

I started to laugh.

"What was that for?"

I try to hold back my laugh. "You was asleep." I giggled.

"That's not a reason." He said with an anime sweat drop.

"Oh I almost forget! I maked you breakfast!"

He still stared knives at me.

"Sorry."

"Yeah yeah." he said sarcasticly.

I sighed. "What I have to do that you forgive me."

"I only forgive you when I get my favorite breakfast."

I grinned happily. "It is."

I pointed at the plate on the table. Eric smiled lightly, grabbed the bun and took a bit.

"Well I go change. Hurry up a little or we come late to school."

He groned annoyed.

"Okay when it have to be." he murmeled but I could understand him.

-X-

I stretched my body, as Eric and I finally had the many steps, infront the Shibusen, behind us.

"Mayumi! Eric!"

"Huh?"

A girl out our class ran to us. She looked at us. "Shinigami-sama want to see you two."

"See us?" I asked.

The brown haired girl nodded. Then she ran back inside.

"I ask me why Shinigami-sama want to see us."

"Yeah me too." said Eric and followed me.

As we were on the Dead Room, we met Maka and Soul.

"Hey Maka, Soul!" I yelled.

"Hey." smiled Maka.

"Hi." said Soul cooly and Eric and Soul gave another a high five.

"Will Shinigami see you two too?" asked Maka.

"Yes, but we don't know why."

"Let's not stand here. Shinigami-sama is waiting." said Eric.

Maka and me nodded. My green eyed friend turned to the black white door and knocked.

"Excuse us." she said before she opened the door. We followed Maka inside.

"I wonder what Shinigami-sama wants?"

"I dunno." said Soul and Eric at the same time.

"Maybe a missin or something like that." I said.

"Maybe." echoed Maka.

Then we heard an familier yell.

"First way of the Assassin! Be covered in the shadows and stay breath! Lie in wait for your target to let down it's guard!"

"Hey it's Black Star!" yelled Maka.

"What are you yelling about from up there?" I asked.

"We been noticed." said Tsubaki, as she transformed back.

"My uncontrollable Star power must have backfired."

The Assassin and his partner jumped down and came to us.

"But whatever. But what are you guys doing here?" asked Black Star.

"Shinigami want to see us. And I guess you too or not?" I asked.

Both nodded.

"Do you know why the Reaper wanna see you guys?"

"yup." answered Black Star his silver haired friend.

We stopped as we came to the big mirror.

"Okay I call him." said Maka.

She went infront of the mirror and write '42-42-564' on it. The mirror started to glim in a light blue.

"Helo Shinigami-sama?"

"Yes yes! What's up, what's up! Thanks for coming." Shinigami said.

"Scythe meister Maka here."

"Sword meister Mayumi."

"Demon weapon meister Black Star."

"Black Star's partner Tsubaki."

"So why do you want to see us?" asked Soul.

"I have a small task I want you to leave to you guys."

"What is it?" we asked in the same time.

The Shinigami leaned a bit for. "Maintenance."

"What? By 'maintenance'... you mean what stupid peoples do?." yelled/asked Maka.

Soul turned away from Shinigami. "I'm not goin to do it. That's not something for someone who's gonna become the strongest Deathscythe to do."

"What are the responsibility of meister and their weapons again?"

"To collect 99 souls that ahve abandoned the way of man and turned into eggs of the Demon god. And as last one soul of a witch, to create the weapon for the Grim Reaper, a Deathscythe."

"Correct Maka~ But at the moment the number of the souls you guys collect are exactly zero, is it not?"

Black Star started to laughed and Shinigami hit him with his Shinigami Chop.

"Now it's not the right time for laughing. Okay about the subject you guys are here! I'm sure you've all heard the rumors about Sid-sensei, who used to be a professor here at Shibusen?"

"I told you Maka it's true." Soul said to his meister.

"Yeah but he was a such good teacher."

"Right! In lifetimes he was a good teacher here but he became a zombie, being released from the fear of the death and said he would make with his students the same thing. He attacked his students, maked a huge problem for everyone and he began his own lessons, all for self satisfaction. However it's obvious that there is someone who turned Sid-sensei into a zombie and pull the strings from behind."

"Okay leave that to us Shinigami! In other words you just need us to beat the crap out of him?" yelled Black Star.

"That is right! But don't take this as a thread, but if you fall at this 'maintenance' the I'll have to pleasantly expel you all."

"What? Expel?" yelled everyone but Black Star.

"No problem," Black Star said, "just leave that to me!"

-X-

|Infront of Graveyard 'Hook Cemetery'|

Eric dragged me behind him.

"No I didn't want to go on this place!"

"You have to Mayumi."

"Eric is right Mayumi. Or do you want to be kicked about from Shibusen?" asked Maka.

"No... but I have a zombie allergy!"

Eric chuckled and shook his head. "Zombie allergy."

He let me go as we were on the middle of the graveyard. A shiver ran over my back when I saw the fog, spiderwebs and the strange harken on the leafless trees.

"GROAR! HEY ZOMBIE! COME OUT YOUR HOLE!" yelled Soul.

"Are you crazy?" I asked and anime tears ran down my cheeks.

"Hey guys. Here is the grave but I ask me if he's still here." said Black Star.

"Maybe he ran around here somewhere on this graveyard." said Eric.

"Yeah but we should still search here to be sure he is not here." said Tsubaki.

I walked with Eric on my right to the grave where Black Star and Tsubaki stood infront.

"I DIDN'T LET ME EXPEL FROM SHIBUSEN! COME OUT YOU ZOMBIE MUG! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOUR LESSONS ANYWAY!" cried Soul behind us.

I stand next to Tsubaki and looked at Soul. Eric and Black Star touched the stone to search if something was wrong with it.

"I think Soul is about to went crazy." whispered Tsubaki in my ear.

"I also believe." I whispered back.

Then I hear something behind me. I turned around and saw a depressiv Maka, lay against a tree, maybe 3 m away from us.

"What's Maka doing?" I asked and Tsubaki, Eric and Black Star turned around.

"I thought I am such a good scythe meister like my mom... and now... that."

"What's she so depressed about?" asked Black Star.

"I think you should be a bit more worried about our situation Black Star." said Tsubaki. "Please cheer here up a little."

_Groooo_

"Huh?" I turned around.

"What's it?" asked Eric me.

"Nothing," I said after a moment as I saw no one. "I thought I heard something.

"Hey Soul," yelled Black Star and lay an arm around our silver haired friend, "let's piss over Sid's grave! HYAHAHA!"

"Good idea and I shit over it too. That is cool!"

Eric and me watched the two with an anime sweat drop.

'They want to piss-"

"And shit over Sid's grave?" finished Eric my sentence.

"Someone has to stop this two idiots." said Tsubaki.

Suddely a hand came out the ground, grabbed Maka' foot and lifted her into the air.

"WAAH!"

"Maka!" yelled Soul.

"Are you scared?" he wanted to stab her with his sharp piece of wood. "Yes you are!"

But before the zombie had a chance to hurt her, Soul transformed into his scythe form and fly right towards the blue skin. The zombie let her go and jumped away. Maka stand up from the floor and grabbed Soul.

"Thanks Soul!"

"No problem!"

The tall blue man lifted his grave and lay it on his shoulder.

'That should be Sid-sensei?'

"Maka. Soul. Mayumi. Eric. Black Star. Tsubaki. Good morning, good day, good night. Long time no see."

"Did it have to be that we see another again?" I said.

"As before you have a large mug."

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?" I yelled.

"Eric." I said in a serious tone. Now I had enough and I was not scared about that he's a zombie.

"Tsubaki. Let's do it!"

"Right." said Tsubaki to her meister.

Both weapons transformed.

"Why are you doing this Sensei?" asked Maka.

"Kill dong dang dong. Because to be a zombie is great. The lesson start now! I always started my lessons right after the bell. That is what I maked before I died."

"Great! Yet we'll show you what for good students we are!" yelled Black Star.

"I didn't let me kick out of Shibusen from a freak like you." growled Eric.

"That's only why we'll make your stupid lessons with." said Soul.

"Even if the expiry date, from your rotten lesson, has passed already!" I yelled.

"When you become a zombie the fear for the death disappears."

"That's not right. Sid wouldn't have said something like this!"

"Stop talking and learn!" yelled Sid and ran to Maka, swung his grave at her.

Before it could hit her, Black Star stopped him. He kicked against the grave and let him stagger back.

"Black Star!"

"Your small and I'm big so there is no need to thank me!"

"I'm fairly impatient. That's the kind of man I was!"

He swung his grave and let Black Star crash with Maka. Both jumped from the ground. He turned away from me, so that his back was facing me.

'That's my chance!'

I ran up to him and attacked him but he jumped away before I could hurt him with Eric's keen blade. I looked around.

'Shit. Where is he?'

The next thing I know was that I felt a huge pain in my back, as Sid hit me with the stone grave. I yelled and crashed against the nearest tree.

"Mayumi!" yelled Maka and Black Star.

"Your alright?" asked Eric.

"I think." I stood up and held my side, which collided with the the tough rind of the tree.

"You should give up. One star meister can't win against me." said Sid.

"If we take your soul it's all over zombie or not!" yelled Soul.

"Sid-sensei's pretty strong. In life time he was a three star meister, the highest rang of weaponmeisters." said Maka.

"It doesn't matter to me." said Soul.

"Hey sensei! If you keep swinging around your grave like that you will pay for that! You didn't want to die again, do you?" I said.

"I use my own grave however I please. But it's about time we start with the first period. Kill dong dang dong. By the was, when the period is over you all will be dead."

"I didn't want to die yet. I wanna go home and take a bath."

-X-

"You have to coordinate better! Meister and weapon must have the same soul wavelength!"

"AGRRR Shut up!" I yelled and swung Eric at him.

He held it up with his grave, with his strength he pushed us away. I growled.

"You give a lesson to your opponent?" yelled Black Star.

"Well I'm a passionate teacher who loves to teaching!" Sid yelled, tried to slamed his grave stone aganist Black Star, but he kicked against the stone and jump back. "I've always been!"

He followed the blue head. "I'll give you a grave for your life."

"Black Star! Watch out!" I yelled as Sid was right over him, the grey stone over his head.

"**Living End**!"

"Black Star, no!" yelled Maka.

"Sid-sensei used to be a knife meister, or not? But how can he fight so well even without a demon weapon?"

"I don't know, Mayumi." said Eric.

I could see Eric's reflection in the silver metal, as Sid came out the dust, what was created from his last attack.

"He's a three star meister." said Maka and stand now next to me.

"But you're still willing to fight against this zombie mug, right?"

She gave me a grin as a answer. I smirked back.

"Kill dong dang dong. Class is over. Now it's time to die."

"So?" Sid said after a moment, "Are you tw scared of death, aren't you? If you become zombies you can be released from the fear."

"Man, you're pissin' me off..." said Black Star and stand up. "Do you ever shut up, you friggin' zombie? You never even started your damn lesson. You rotten piece of craP! This is my stage!"

Our blue haired friend attacked Sid again. "One star or three stars doesn't mean jack!"

Sid dodged the attacks but his head followed Tsubaki, who fly past him. This was his mistake.

"I am!" Black Star ran with lithing speed to the blue skin, "Black Star!"

Sid spad some blood as he got kicked in the stomach from the Assassin. He staggered a few steps back.

"Tsubaki! Demon weapon mode: Shurikan!"

"Right!" Tsubaki's body began in a yellow light to shine and her form became a large shuriken.

"You aren't getting away!"

"Nice try!" he yelled as he dodged the metal shuriken.

"Maka/Mayumi, here he comes!" yelled Eric and Soul together.

"**Living End**!"

I jumped away before he crashed the grave into the dirt.

"What the-!"

'Wow Maka dodged by such a small opening? Amazing.' I thought.

"We maybe afraid," said Maka, "but that's what makes us able to become stronger!"

She kicked him right into his face, slammed him into the ground.

"Maka, let's do it." She looked at her scythe partner, "Sync up our souls wavelengths."

"But we've never been able to do it right."

"We can do it. You and me , we can do this!"

"Okay!"

Maka swung Soul several times over her head.

Then both cried: "**Resonance of Souls**!"

We all watched amazed as Soul shape changed a little and started in a light blue light to glow.

"Traditional scythe meister craft: **Witchhunter**!" yelled Maka.

But suddely she slipped and the attack almost hit Black Star and me.

"AGGGH!" we cried as we dodged.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"You tryin' to kill us?"

"It's Soul's fault! Do it right idiot!"

"What? Stop screwin' around! Why's it my fault? Your the idiot! You're so freakin' insane! You should die!"

"Die? You're so mean! You should die!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I missed with the **Witchhunter**," Maka ran up to Sid again and jumped, ready to attack, "But I want to finish this quickly too!"

Before I noticed what happens Sid was disappeared into the ground.

"What? Is he disappeared?"

"No Maka he dug underground!" yelled Soul.

"He dug?"

"Maka watch out!" I yelled as Sid appeared behind Mka. But Black Star blocked the attack.

"Damnit he dug underground again!" said Eric.

"Black Star."

"Yeah I know." he answered his weapon, "Sid is usin' the first way of the Assassin. Be covered in shadow and stay yo breath. Lie in wait for your target to let down it's guard. Tsubaki. Let's get one step ahead."

"Right."

Tsubaki was now around me, Black Star and Maka. I turned my headslightly in Black Star's direction.

"Don't try to take away my stage. You rotten zombie piece of garbage." he murmeled.

'Black Star's breath technique changed.'

"Here's no place for two Assassins. You won't and can't steal my spotlight! **Trap Star**!"

Tsubaki was now in a five-pointed star around us.

'He stopped to breath.'

Suddely Sid came out the nowwhere, Black Star reacted immediately.

"**Trap Star**, activate! You should take a preservative after your meals. You smell truly horrible!"

Then the metal chain warped thight around Sid, Maka and me. Black Star laughed loudly.

"Hey you! What the hell was that for? You captured me and Maka too!" I yelled angry.

"Both of you were on my way!"

-X-

"Is this the place?" I asked.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Sid, me and Eric stand infront of a scary building.

"Then let's go."


End file.
